


trill

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	trill

He is a trill seeker.

Who enjoys danger.

He isn't afraid. 

Of simple risks.

It makes him frisk.


End file.
